A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Fidya Raina Malfoy
Summary: 'Aku adalah seorang sang itik buruk rupa, apakah mungkin aku akan mendapatkan cinta seorang pangeran tampan sepertinya ?  'Pasti dia memiliki banyak fans girl yang sangat cantik disekolah dengan ketampanannya berbeda sekali denganku yang buruk rupa ini.'
1. Chapter 1

**Fidya Raina Malfoy**

**Mempersembahkan**

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Diambil dari film Thailand berjudul sama**

**Prolog**

" Pernahkah kalian melalukan suatu perubahan besar diri kalian karena cinta ?"

" Jika belum, aku akan memberitahu kalian tentang sebuah cerita tentang seseorang yang mengalami perubahan besar dalam hidupnya hanya untuk orang yang dia cintai. "

" Pernahkah kalian mersakan takdir memainkan kalian ?"

" Jika belum, aku akan memberitahu kalian tentang cerita cinta dua orang yang saling mencintai yang dipermainkan oleh takdir !"

" Cerita cinta segi empat yang complex !"

**Chapter Selajutnya**

"Kita semua"

"Memiliki seseorang yang tersembunyi di dasar hati"

"Ketika kita berpikir tentang dia, kita akan merasa seperti… umm …."

"Selalu merasa sedikit sakit di dalam"

"Tapi kita masih ingin mempertahankan dia"

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang .."

"Apa yang dia lakukan"

"Tapi dia adalah orang yang membuatku mengetahui hal ini.."

…..

…..

"Hal-hal gila, yang disebut CINTA" (Crazy Little Thing Called Love)

**T.B.C**

Author masih baru disini. Jadi senpai mohon bantuannya . . . . .

Indonesia 17 November 2011

22.34 WITA


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Mungkin tidak sebagus harapan para pembaca. Author usahakan hanya chpter-chapter awal yang mirip selanjutnya akan murni dari pemikiran Author. Maaf atas keterlambatan Author mengupdate cerita ini.

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love © Sahamongkol Film International**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :  
>SasuSaku untuk chap ini dan akan terus bertambah setiap chap<strong>

**Rated :  
>T<strong>

20 Maret 2021 :  
>Museum Seni Foto Kyoto<p>

Saat itu di Museum Seni Foto Kyoto sedang diadakan pameran foto 'Close-Up' oleh salah satu photographer terbaik Jepang yang terkenal baik dinegaranya dan juga dunia.

"Aku suka foto 'Close-Up' karena mereka membawa kita melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat dari jauh". Kata sang photographer.

Dihadapannya berdiri tiga gadis SMA yang cantik sambil memfotonya. Yang sibuk mengagumi wajah photographer itu yang sangat amat tampan. Dan salah satu dari meraka bertanya "Jadi ketika anda memotret foto 'Close-Up' bagian mana yang paling anda fokuskan ?"

Dan photographer menjawab "Kurasa bagian mata." Sambil berpikir

Lalu terdengar suara bayi menangis "Permisi, bayiku menagis" kata sang photographer.

Ketiga gadis itu berkata "Tampan Sekali dia."."Tapi, sayang dia sudah memiliki bayi". "Seandainya bayi itu anakku dan dirinya."

Photographer itu berjalan menuruni tangga museum dengan gagahnya menuju tempat bayi itu menangis di ujung tangga.

"Apa kabar anakku? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Kau terlihat sangat marah"

"Heeeee jangan marah padaku" sambil mengambil selotip hitam dialis anaknya itu yang membuatnya terlihat marah dan memakainya sambil membuat wajah tampannya terlihat lucu dihadapan anaknya yang bisa membuat bayi itu tertawa gengan polosnya sambil menggapai – gapai minta di gendong dan lalu menggendong anaknya melihat pameran fatonya.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat diapun pergi dari museum, sambil menggendong anaknya dipunggung dengan menaiki motor sport warna birunya menuju rumahnya dan naik kelantai atas dan duduk di balkon kamarnya untuk menikmati pemandangan bersama anaknya sambil mengingat masa lalunya yang indah.

20 maret 2021 :  
>New York Metropolitan Museum of Art<p>

Saat itu juga di New York Metropolitan Museum of Art sedang diadakan pameran busana ternama oleh salah satu designer hebat Jepang yang terkenal di New York.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berkebangsaan Jepang yang diketahui adalah designer dari pameran busana ini. Banyak pengunjung yang melihat pameran busana itu dan salah satu dari mereka bartanya "Wah . . . Bagus sekali rancangan anda bagaimana anda bisa membuat rancangan sebagus ini ?"

Designer cantik itu pun menjawab "Dahulu di masa lalu aku mempunyai seseorang yang kucintai ehmmm sebetulnya sampai saat ini masih sangat kucintai, dia selalu membuatku ingin melakukan yang terbaik dalam hidupku." Sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi maksud anda orang itu adalah sumber segala inspirasi anda?" kata pengujung itu.

"Ya, seperti itu lah kurang lebih." Designer cantik itu menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya lagi. Lalu dia membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar pameran miliknya. Setelah sampai di apartmentnya dilantai 25 dia pun duduk di balkon sambil mengingat seseorang dari masa lalu.

"Kita semua"

"Memiliki seseorang yang tersembunyi di dasar hati"

"Ketika kita berpikir tentang dia, kita akan merasa seperti… umm …."

"Selalu merasa sedikit sakit di dalam"

"Tapi kita masih ingin mempertahankan dia"

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang .."

"Apa yang dia lakukan"

"Tapi dia adalah orang yang membuatku mengetahui hal ini.."

…..

…..

"Hal-hal gila, yang disebut **CINTA**" (**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**)

Konoha City 2012

Di sauatu siang di musim panas Sakura dan para sahabatnya sedang berjalan-jalan di pertokoan kota Konoha yang tidak terlalu ramai ini di sebabkan Kota Konoha adalah kota yang tidak terlalu besar atau kecil tapi sangat rimbun dengan pepohonan terutama ponon bunga Sakura di Jepang. Sakura adalah seorang gadis jelek memakai kacamata tebal berambut pendek berwarna unik yaitu pink. Dan dia melihat seniornya di sekolah yang sangat tampan sedang mengendarai motornya dan berhenti didepan zebra cross untuk menunggu kakek yang sedang menyebrang bersama cucunya, dia pun langsung masuk ke toko ice cream sekaligus toko buku mendahului para sahabatnya dan duduk didepan kaca yang menghadap ke jalan sambil memandang senior yang tampan itu.

Para sahabatnya pun datang dan berdiri disamping Sakura yang duduk, Ino pun berkata "Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa kau selalu mengajak kami ke toko ini setiap hari, karena dia kan ?"

Sakura pun mengelak "Apa maksudmu ? sepeda motornya . . . . sangat aneh." Para sahabatnya pun saling berpandangan dan membuat kode dengan matanya. Lalu ketiga sahabatnya pun membuat wajah Sakura terlihat lebih jelek dari sebelumnya "Hei senior! Lihat dia! Dia sangat cantik! Lihat! Lihat !" Ketiga sahabatnya berteriak sambil menatap senior itu yang sudah berlalu.

"Dia sangat tampan, pantas saja kau sangat tergila-gila dengannya" kata Tenten

"Apa kau sudah gila? . . . tidak kok". Kata Sakura mengelak lagi.

### A Crazy Little Thing Called Love ###

Sehabis pulang dari berjalan – jalan bersama-sama teman-temannya Sakura pun pergi ke bandara dengan taksi sambil memikirkan seniornya yang tampan itu untuk menjemput bule pelanggan hotel kecil milik keluarganya.

**Sakura POV**

'Aku adalah seorang sang itik buruk rupa, apakah mungkin aku akan mendapatkan cinta seorang pangeran tampan sepertinya ?'

'Pasti dia memiliki banyak fans girl yang sangat cantik disekolah dengan ketampanannya berbeda sekali denganku yang buruk rupa ini, apakah dia mau melihat kearahku ?'

'Tapi aku tidak boleh pesimis. Seperti kata pepatah dimana ada kemauan disitu pasti ada jalan .'

' Aku pasti mendapatkan cintanya.'

**End Sakura POV**

Sesampainya di bandara terminal kedatangan Luar Negeri Sakura pun langsung mengangkat papan nama bule itu 'Wiliam Dean'. Di hotel milik keluarganya itu sudah menunggu Kaa-san Sakura di meja resepsionis. Kaa-san Sakura, Tsunade terlihat sangat cantik walaupun sudah berumur berbeda dengan Sakura yang sangat jelek dan memakai kaca mata orang yang baru mengenal keluarga Haruno pasti menyangka Sakura adalah anak angkat padahal sakura adalah anak kandung kedua orang tuanya. Sakura adalah anak yang rajin dia selalu membantu ibunya setelah sekolah sebagai contoh saat ini dia sedang membereskan meja makan para tamu. Karena hampir semua pengujung hotelnya adalah orang luar Sakura sangat pandai berbahasa Inggris. Tsunade selain resepsionis juga adalah koki di hotel mereka.

### A Crazy Little Thing Called Love ###

Di dapur hotel mungil keluarga Haruno terlihat adik Sakura, Mogie duduk diatas meja sambil membaca novel dan Tsunade sedang meracik bumbu dan bahan makanan sambil bersenandung "Sakura setelah layani meja itu, pergilah kepasar untuk Ibu, ya?" kata Tsunade " Tentu, Kaa-san." Sakura menjawab " Ummm anak manis." Tsunade memuji anak sulungnya itu.

" Bagaimana dengan sekolah mu?" Tsunade bertanya " Baik, aku masih dengan Matsuri, Tenten, dan Ino." Sakura menjawab " Apa kau tidak bosan? Kau bersama mereka sejak kelas 1 SD." Tsunade kembali bertanya.

" Dia tidak punya pilihan, dengan wajah sejelek itu mana ada mau yang berteman dengan nya selain mereka." Kata Mogie. Sakura langsung menarik salah satu rambut adiknya yang di kuncir dua. Mogie pun memukul tangan Sakura dengan novel yang dibacanya.

" Teman adalah teman, tidak peduli dengan wajah mereka." Tsunade menasehati Mogie. " Tapi itu adalah hal penilaian pertama yang dilihat. Aku beruntung karena aku mewarisi wajah Kaa-san, Bagaimana jika aku memiliki wajah seperti Sakura-nee atau Tou-san pasti aku akan sulit memiliki pacar nantinya." Mogie menjawab Kaa-san nya.

Kedua kakak adik itu pun saling memukul karena penbicaraan sepele tadi. "Hei . . . jangan berkelahi" Tsunade melerai anak-anaknya " kalian sudah besar tapi tetap saja masih suka berkelahi." Tsunade mengolok anak-anaknya " Mogie jangan bicara seperti itu tentang tou-san. Jika dia mengetahuinya dia pasti sedih." Tsunade kembali menasehati anak-anaknya "Dan kau Sakura pergilah ke meja pelanggan sana!" Tsunade menyuruh atau lebih tepatnya mengusir Sakura. " Tou-san tidak mungkin mengetauinya dia berada di Amerika sana." Kata Mogie cuek.

### A Crazy Little Thing Called Love ###

Sakura pergi kepasar sambil memakan ice cream dengan belepotan. Ketika berjalan tiba - tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari pohon. Ternyata itu adalah senior tampan yang kemarin. Dia memegang kucing ditangan kanan dan buah ditangan kirinya. " AAAA" Sakura berteriak.

Sakura sangat terpesona dengan ketempanan senior itu "Mau buah ?" Kata senior itu tiba – tiba sambil menyodorkan buah yang ada di tangannya. Yang membuat Sakura kembali kealam sadarnya.

Sakura pun menggambilnya. Senior itu berjalan dengan kaki pincang menjauhi Sakura dan meletakan kucing yang dipegangnya bersama dengan kucing lainnya yang ada dipinggir jalan itu. Di sana juga ada gadis manis yang sedang berjalan "Mau buah ?" senior itu menwarkan pada gadis manis itu, karena terpesona dengan dengan ketempanannya gadis itu langsung menerima buah itu tanpa berpikir lagi. Dan Sakura merasa sangat cemburu terhadap cewek bersurai merah itu. Siapa cewek itu akan kah dia menjadi saingan dari Sakura untuk memperbutkan senior itu ?

**T.B.C**

Special thank's :** Hwang Energy, Za666, Kamikaze Ayy, Chocolate Lolypop, Lhyn hatake ,Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru, me, Mario Maurer Lovers, naomi-azurania, Miki Yuiki Vessalius dechu, chess sy, SAYUBONAMANA**

And special thanks for supporting me write the biggest so far my best friend :**  
>JjSonghee<strong>


End file.
